1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to improvements in conveying apparatus and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to improved burner and exhaust control assemblies on apparatus for conveying particulate material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous types of apparatus have been proposed in the past for conveying particulate material in a heated environment. As a general rule, such apparatus are designed to heat the particulate material either by direct exposure thereof to a heating flame, as from a flame burner, or by exposure to the products of combustion resulting therefrom only. As a consequence, the versatility of such single-function apparatus is generally limited thereby decreasing the utility and value thereof.
In conjunction with such prior art apparatus, it is not unusual to encounter complex and expensive exhaust control systems designed to limit the expulsion of particulate pollutants into the environment. However, such systems seldom represent an economical exchange in terms of expenses of installation, maintenance and operation, for the improvements in environmental quality resulting therefrom.